


По ночам здесь холодно

by maior_blueberry



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maior_blueberry/pseuds/maior_blueberry
Summary: Иногда Уайттельцы смотрят с жалостью, — было бы почти лучше, если бы Пратт умер. Пратт продержался, выжил, и почти не жалеет об этом, под волчий вой и мелодию, как заевшую пластинку, — жалеет; и себя, и то, что выжил.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Staci Pratt, Male Deputy |Judge/Staci Pratt
Kudos: 1





	По ночам здесь холодно

**Author's Note:**

> keep drinking the staci content juice
> 
> вдохновение: la Dispute — Fulton Street I

В Округе Хоуп неспокойно несколько недель.

В Хоупе лето приходит не открытой форточкой и свежей грозой после знойного дня, а запахом крови и трупов, — уже не вымыть, не соскрести, въелось хуже грязи под ногти и в поры; Пратт часами стоял под струями душа, с остервенением раздирал кожу когтями, но запах так и продолжил врезаться в нос. Лето в Хоупе приходит разморенным телом под палящим солнцем и в замкнутости раскалённых прутьев клетки, приходит оглушающей симфонией выстрелов дробовика, — от одного только хлопка все капилляры в ушах лопаются, приходит до дрожи холодными ночами в бункере, — чёрт, сейчас всё ещё лето вообще?

В Волчьем Логове даже кошмары не снятся — почти облегчение. Спать вполглаза стало привычкой, тянуться к ружью при звуке шагов — инстинкт.

Стейси ёжится, забившись в самый дальний угол Волчьего Логова, — такая же клетка, но с другими обоями; отводит взгляд от лиц людей, живущих там. Уайттельцы хорошие, честно, правда, приходят и смотрят косо иногда, как на сумасбродного, — опять он бормочет про то, что Отец прав. Иногда смотрят с жалостью, — было бы почти лучше, если бы Пратт умер. Пратт продержался, выжил, и почти не жалеет об этом, под волчий вой и мелодию, как заевшую пластинку, — жалеет; и себя, и то, что выжил.  
Помощник приходит к Стейси через день под аккомпанемент вздохов чужих.

Помощнику всё ещё хватает смелости слушать по радио джаз. «Сложно избавиться от старых привычек», — почти шепчет он и делает сиплое мычание мелодии чуть тише, прежде чем выйти из машины и улечься на траву возле Пратта в какой-то глуши.

Помощник время от времени вытаскивает Стейси из давящей на виски бункера тесноты. Хрипловатой расслабленностью, — впервые за долгое время, говорит с ним о хороших людях в Фоллс Энде, о цветочном луге рядом с радиостанцией, и ещё о всякой чуши, — Стейси забывается, истомой слушает только колебания голоса, — кажется, это называется спокойствие, и наверняка заскучал бы, если бы рядом лежал не помощник.

Пратту ответить нечего, но он говорит: про охоту на оленей, — как оказалось, на людей, про волчий страх перед шприцами со скополамином, про течение дней, как снов, — знакомых-незнакомых, сюрреалистичных. Всхлипывая, дрожащим голосом не верит, что Джейкоб мёртв. Жгучими слезами, — как ржавый тупой металл вкрапляется по обнажённой плоти, верит, что до сих пор гниёт во Вратах старшего Сида.

Помощник целует Стейси в лоб, — иронично, как мертвеца, и обещает отвезти его в Мизулу на лучшее лечение, и почти не лжёт. Пратт говорит себе, что помощник на такое не пойдёт, но предпочитает почти безоговорочно верить ему, чем себе.

Пратт каждый день, как чувствуя скорый конец, раскаивается перед помощником во всём. От крушения вертолёта, — надо же, провалить такой простой приказ: прилететь и улететь! Обычный ордер. Прилететь, надеть наручники и улететь. Раскаивается от пленения помощника в клетке, до собственной слабости — так и не смог убить Джейкоба Сида, когда выпала возможность возможность.

Стейси покорный, никогда не укусит руку, которая его кормит, не надавит на рукоять ножа, прислонённого к горлу, узнавая на лезвии не кровь врага, а страх; напуганные морды волков, собак, даже щенков, источенное по черепу голодом лицо помощника, надрывный плачь, сложившийся в молитвы богу, — в перерывах от пыток сомневаешься, что бог существует вообще.

Помощник, — безмолвно рядом, точно как ангел-хранитель, только еле видно кивает, мол, прощаю, молчаливо-страдальчески касается невесомо, одними фалангами пальцев, волос чужих и позволяет, положив голову на своё плечо, забыться Стейси сладкой тяжестью во сне.

Помощник вспоминает, временами, дешёвые пивнушки после работы, разбросанные по полу бутылки с чем-то алкогольным и слегка противным на вкус. Пратт и Хадсон после работы до ужаса беззаботные, — ужас в том, что они переживут позднее; пьяный Пратт почти смешно шутит, опять развязно, развязывая узел напряжения, подтрунивая над салагой снова, — как же он терпеть это не мог, иронично, теперь нелепый Пратта смех в рёбрах отзывался резью, — тоскующей, колкой.

В памяти утерянной надеждой воспоминания остывают. Пратт сам остывает ко всему, к бутылкам алкоголя и беззаботным дням, — с трудом вспоминая точное определение; Пратт трупом во Вратах Джейкоба остывает.

Заевшая мелодия, — марш похоронный, заполняет пространство неоновым красным, отнимает контроль над собой. Боль прижигается раскалённым металлом по прикованному к стулу телу, когда Стейси в очередной раз задумывается о реальности происходящего.

Помощник потряхивает того несильно, и на лице его читается немой вопрос.

Пратт, не дожидаясь, кивает нервно и уверяет: «всё в порядке, я в порядке».

— Не сдерживайся, — помощник, слова бормоча по-горькому сочувственно, очевидно, не поверил.

Они сидят вдвоём в тишине, пока Пратт не начинает тихо всхлипывать.

В Округе Хоуп как никогда спокойно.


End file.
